Relationship Status
by Argo0
Summary: Bartowski At Large: It's been three months since Chuck Bartowski came into her life, yet the memory of her past relationships haunt Sarah and impact her relationship with the hacker, despite her feelings. Will Chuck be able to convince her that even people like them can be happy? CHARAH.
1. Friends

**WARNING:** This story contains mature scene of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now.

AN: So after all the love that _Bartowski At Large_ received, and my overactive imagination, I've decided to expand on that little world I created. If anyone has read ** 's** _Chuck vs the Con Game_, these stories will work a little in the same way, short story arcs featuring continuous characters and themes, although my stories will be posted as individual stories rather than a single story. Some of them will have sex in them (probably most of them) but not all of them, and some will be soft and tender and others will be smutty and kinky (probably most of them). And they won't always be in chronological order either, although this story takes place three months after _Bartowski At Large_. Chuck and Sarah will also be the main focus of these stories, although they will have other characters from the show, as well as other women in their bed (other men are not invite there). This story, previously listed as _To Call a Spade a Spade_, will have three chapters, but some will be one shots and some will be a few chapters long.

And with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and as always, feedback is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck couldn't help but pant rapidly as the woman on top of him pinned him down. In was the middle of the morning and they were currently occupying the living room of her apartment in Washington DC, and while they were both fairly breathless from their intense workout, their bodies glistering with sweat, she was straddling his stomach and her hands pinning his own to the rug, establishing her dominance over him. The victorious smirk that donned her face was, in Chuck's opinion, very sexy. "So aren't you going to try and get free," she questioned, her melodic tone music to his ears.

One of his eyebrows quirked up in a way that she thought was adorable. "Hmm, let me think about that for a minute," he said with faux-consideration. "The incredibly sexy Sarah Walker, who is wearing nothing but a really tight sports bra and some really, _really_, short shorts, is currently on top of me in a way that is very appealing. Why exactly, do I want to get free again?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she released his hands. They had been working together for almost three months, since she had been tasked to seduce him in Seattle, and currently they were between missions, so she had decided to help Chuck improve his martial arts skills in the living room of her apartment. Or rather their apartment. Even though Chuck was now a consultant for the CIA, her boss, CIA Director Langston Graham, did not trust the hacker, and had forced the two to live together in an effort to control Chuck's movements. Sarah felt that Graham had done it to punish her, for her part in dealing with a man who had the CIA director look like a fool. Little did he know that being forced to live with Chuck was more like ten early Christmas presents rather than a punishment.

As far as roommates went, Chuck was great. He was tidy, respectful of the personal space of the apartment's other occupants and was considerate of her feelings and preferences in all things. Normally, those would have been enough, but also given Chuck's talent in bed, he was easily the prefect roommate. During their off time between missions, if they managed to keep their hands off each other for more than three hours, then they had done well.

Despite their frequent bouts of intense sex though, Sarah felt she needed to help improve Chuck's mediocre martial arts, in order to make him more useful in the field and so he could better protect himself. "You realise that sooner or later you're going to need to learn how to fight," she playfully scolded him, showing no signed of moving off him. "Because frankly, your skills suck."

"It's never really been an issue before," Chuck replied, taking no offense from her criticism.

"Really," she said with a raised eyebrow. "You've never been in a fight before?"

"I never said that. I have been in fights, but I favour the 'tranq and run' stratagem. I get away and no one gets hurt. It's a win-win" he explained. "Thing is Sarah, I'm a hacker. If I've allowed someone to get close enough to me to fight, then I've fucked up."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Once or twice. In those scenarios, darts and flash bangs work just as well as Kung Fu. If not, I have a large variety of other dirty tricks to use," Chuck elaborated to the woman on top of him.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting out of this predicament, hmm?" she challenged, shooting him a mocking grin at him.

The grin he returned was far more mischievous. "Like this," he whispered huskily, sending shivers up Sarah's spine.

Catching her by surprise with a quick burst of strength, Chuck shifted his hips and flipped Sarah over, reversing their positions and placing him on top of her, with his body between her legs. "See, nothing to it," he said with a cheeky grin, his hands resting on her toned stomach. "So Agent Walker, how do you plan to escape the evil hacker this time?"

"Mmm, let me think about that for a minute," she hummed erotically, mimicking his earlier words. "The very handsome Chuck Bartowski has me pinned down, his big, hard cock pressing against my crotch and making me dripping wet and, if he knows what's good for him, is about thirty seconds away from ravishing me. Why exactly, do I want to get free again?"

Chuck gave a throaty chuckle at her words. "Thirty seconds?" he whispered in her ear before placing small kisses along her lips. "I think you're giving me too much credit."

With a sense of urgency, their lips met in a frenzied kiss, their tongues darting forward into the other's mouth, waging a battle of dominance. Their hands roamed over each other's body, pulling and pushing at the articles of clothing adorned by the two partners. Chuck's nimble hands had undone the string that secured Sarah's workout shorts, but as neither of them wished to be parted for the amount of time it would require to completely remove them, the blonde woman pulled one of her legs out of her shorts, leaving them hanging on the other, in a display of flexibility that got Chuck's blood pumping. The lack of panties, given that they never really stayed on for long anyway, also helped.

He broke their kiss and took the sight of her half naked body in view. "Fuck you're hot," he muttered, his hands now pulling her sports bra up, causing the garment to bunch around her breasts.

He mouth attached itself to one of Sarah's erect nipples, playing with it between his lips. Sarah had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, she wanted to keep kissing Chuck some more, because she loved kissing him, but on the other hand, he was sucking her nipple just the way she liked, gently while his hands massaged her breasts. "Mmm, yes, don't stop," she moaned with pleasure.

Chuck took her moans to heart, alternating between sucking her nipple and kissing and sucking the flesh of her breasts, savouring the taste of her sweat on her skin, caused by their previous workout. He hummed in appreciation of the delicious flavour, his mouth roaming the surface of her magnificent breasts, devouring them and eliciting small mewls of pleasure from his partner.

While she loved Chuck's mouth of her breasts, Sarah was growing impatient. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted him now. At that thought she would have scolded herself for allowing Chuck Bartowski to turn her into some kind of nymphomaniac, or worse, Carina, but frankly she was too horny to care. She hooked her thumbs on the waistband of Chuck's sweat pants and pulled them down, releasing his hardening manhood which she began stroking, as he continued his treatment of her breasts.

Chuck groaned on her tit as Sarah began rubbing his cock, the soft skin and firm grip of her hand causing more blood to rush south, making him harder. Then when she began running the tip of his shaft along her soaking slit, he knew exactly what she wanted. "Enough foreplay Chuck," Sarah whined. "Just fuck me."

Removing his mouth from her breasts, Chuck lined himself up with her wetness, pushing the head past her lips, before pulling back, drawing an irritated huff from the woman beneath him. The look Sarah shot him showed that she was in no mood for games. "Chuck," she growled warningly at his mischievous grin, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist to prevent further mischief.

Recognising when she had been teased enough, Chuck pushed forward, this time more powerfully, sheathing himself in her completely. Sarah gasped at the delightful intrusion, her walls stretching to accommodate the well-endowed man. "Fuck your tight," he grunted into her neck as he began moving his hips.

"Mmm, just for you," she moaned with a saucy grin.

Soon Sarah's moans of delight transformed into shrieks of pleasure, as Chuck pounded her with unrivalled ferocity. "God yes baby," she cried. "Fuck… you're so big… fuck me… please."

Chuck merely grunted as he gave another thrust into the beautiful blonde. Like there was any chance he was going to stop. Her womanhood just felt too good wrapped around his cock, not to mention how good the soft smooth skin of her long legs felt against his own, or how her breasts were now pressed against his chest. It was all he had been thinking off during their earlier martial arts lesson and was the main reason it was so easy for her to pin him down, because really, why would he try and stop that. It wasn't long until Chuck approached his peak, the feel of Sarah overwhelming his senses. "Shit Sarah… I'm… ah… coming," he groaned, struggling to hold back for the sake of Sarah's own pleasure.

"Oh god yes," was her reply, uttered with a tone of desperation. "Fuck yeah… uh… fill me with you cum… cum inside my tight pussy."

Sarah couldn't help but wail as she felt Chuck let go, the warm feeling of his seed shooting through her triggering her own orgasm. She savoured what had quickly become one of her favourite sensations, as her juices drenched Chuck's manhood while she continued to milk bring, eager for every last drop of his cream. His movements began to slow before finally stopping, rolling off of Sarah to lie down next to her on the floor. "See," he said breathlessly, still enjoying the fading euphoria from his climax. "Isn't this kind of workout much more fun?"

Between her pants Sarah released an amused snort. "Well it's certainly good for cardio," she conceded. "But it won't actually help you're fighting skills."

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "But cardio is good for running, which is my specialty," he countered flippantly, earning himself another amused snort from his partner.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" she queried rhetorically.

"Probably not, no," he answered with a cheeky grin.

They moved to tidy themselves up, Chuck pulling up his sweats and Sarah fixing her dishevelled shorts and bra. As he stood up, the hacker held out his hand to assist her, which she accepted gracefully. Relocating themselves to the comfortable couch that had been pushed aside for their martial arts lesson, she turned to him with a more stern expression. "Chuck in all seriousness, you really do need to take this more seriously," she explained. "I realise you've basically survived on your own with nothing but your intelligence, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try and pick up an extra trick or two."

"Oh I agree completely," he stated, losing his jovially attitude towards the subject. "It's not like I'm against learning martials arts, because I've seen you in action, and you are really awesome when you're kicking ass, not to mention really hot-"

"Chuck, focus," she scolded with a grin.

"Er… right. Anyway, it would be cool to learn martial arts, but I'm a pacifist at heart you know? The whole reason I use a dart gun is because they are completely non-lethal. I mean you've seen how I get around guns."

Sarah nodded at his assessment. She had seen Chuck stare down the barrel of a gun with such calm, that it would make seasoned agents with decades of experience jealous, yet turn the tables and give him a gun and he transformed into a fumbling recruit. She actually found it kind of cute, although she wouldn't tell him that. "I get that Chuck," Sarah said with understanding. "I know martial arts usually involve hurting someone else, but ultimately, the goal is to make sure they don't hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm still not big on the 'get them before they get you' school of thought when it comes to defence," Chuck said, before his lips curled into a boyish grin. "Maybe what I need is some extra incentive."

At this Sarah raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity and suspicion. "Incentive? Our little workout sessions usually end with us screwing like rabbit, wouldn't that be incentive enough?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I enjoy those sessions very much, but I was thinking more along the lines of taking you out for a nice dinner and a night out on the town," was his reply, his tone playful.

She couldn't help the mental sigh that followed after hearing his idea of incentive. During the course of their partnership, she couldn't help but notice that Chuck had developed feelings for her; romantic, lovey dovey feelings that she'd prefer not to deal with. Over the last few weeks, he had taken to asking her out on romantic type dates, and while she had tried to turn him down gently, he had yet to cease. At least he wasn't annoying in his persistence like so many other guys were.

It wasn't that she didn't feel that same way, by no means. Chuck was a kind and considerate person who was could charm anyone with his honest nature, quick wit and extraordinary humour, it'd be difficult not to fall for him. But they worked together, and the relationships she had in the past with guys she worked with had never ended well, the latest being with Bryce Larkin, Chuck's former roommate at Stanford. Chuck was a sweet and caring guy, but she really didn't want to go through the drama and hurt of a relationship and deal with the professional consequences all over again. "Chuck-" she started, about to reject his request for a date again, when her phone starting going off.

Eager for a distraction of any kind that would get her out of this situation, she made a mad dash for her phone, locating it on the kitchen table, leaving a bemused Chuck in the living room. Picking it up, Sarah saw a text instructing her and Chuck to report in with her boss as soon as possible. "Chuck, we've got a mission," she informed him, holding up her phone for him to see as he walked into the kitchen.

"Right then," he said. "Guess we'll talk about that date on the way."

* * *

After Graham's text, the two each had a quick shower, shared showers being anything but quick, and retreated to their own rooms to change into more appropriate attire, Sarah wearing a navy blue pencil skirt and white blouse, and Chuck wearing his usual casual black suit jacket and pants and white shirt. When they finally arrived in Langley, roughly thirty minutes after the text, Sarah was running out of ways to deflect Chuck's persistent questions about the nature of their relationship.

"I don't get it, Sarah," Chuck said as they walked through the busy halls of the CIA headquarters in Langley. "We live together, we spend most of our free time together, and we have some really kinky and really amazing sex together. Why are you so against us dating and having, you know, a relationship?"

"Why are you so determined for us to become 'boyfriend and girlfriend'?" she shot back, deflecting wherever possible. "What exactly will change? We'll still be living together, we'll still be spending time together and we'll still be having lots of sex together. Why mess with a good thing?"

"Because I like you," he answered easily. "And I think you like me too, and I think if you gave 'us' a shot, then we'd both be really happy."

Sarah always marvelled at how easily Chuck could say how he felt, whether it was his opinion on a movie or TV show, or how he felt about her. Even in his old line of work, which involved just as much deception as international espionage, he somehow felt secure and confident enough to wear his emotions like a badge of pride. If she were honest, she envied that about him, his courage in which he could convey his feelings. She wish that she could admit that in the three months it had taken him to fall for her, she had just as quickly had fallen for him.

And then there was his point about being happy. As a spy, happiness was never really in the cards for Sarah, nor was it when she was a child. Certainly there was job satisfaction, but that really wasn't the same thing. These days, she wasn't even sure if she knew what happiness actually was. And while she knew that Chuck would do everything to make her happy, she also knew that she could be hurt like she had never been before as well. Because if she gave Chuck what he wanted, it would leave her vulnerable, and that would lead to hurt and betrayal.

As she thought of a way to counter his argument, she heard a familiar voice from behind her call her name. "Sarah," it cried, and when Chuck and Sarah turned around to see who it was, their faces turned equally sour.

"Bryce," they said simultaneously, each with a degree of venom.

Unaware of the mental vitriol being sent his way, Bryce Larkin approached the two partners, a smug look on his face. It wasn't until he had walked right up to them that he noticed his former roommate. "Chuck, buddy," he said arrogantly. "Heard on the grape vine that Walker here was partnered with some loser hacker with delusion of grandeur. Never thought it'd be you thought it'd be you though. Figured you'd still be crying in your sister's apartment in California, after what happened at Stanford. Oh and that reminds me, how is Jill?"

Sarah fought the urge to punch Bryce in his smug face, but then he rarely actually had to say anything for the blonde spy to want to do that. Just his mere presence offended her senses, his words furthering her anger. After all Chuck was a good person who didn't deserve to have his girlfriend cheat on him with his best friend and college roommate, and he certainly didn't deserve being reminded about it so casually. Chuck, however, didn't rise to the bait. "Last I heard, she had chlamydia," he said casually, enjoying the slight look of fear in Bryce's eyes. "Hope you've been tested, 'buddy',"

Sarah giggled a bit when she noticed that for a moment, Bryce was taking her partner seriously, before rational thought informed the male agent that Chuck was joking. "Real funny," he sneered at them. "So it's true then? The great Sarah Walker is shackled to a loser like Chuck Bartowski?"

"First of all, yes he is my partner, and second of all, he is a far more reliable partner than you ever were," Sarah defended vehemently. "What of it?"

"Oh nothing," he said, his usual arrogant smirk in place. "Just can't help but wonder if you're sleeping with him as well. After all, you have a reputation for spreading your legs for guys you work with."

Sarah fumed at Bryce's words. Sure they were true in the case of Chuck, Bryce and another guy she had worked with in the past, but to insinuate that she slept with every guy she worked with was a bit much, especially coming from Bryce who was always trying to get into other women's pants, regardless of all else. However before she could bite his head off, calm and collected Chuck stepped in. "Sorry Bryce," he began with an insincere apology. "As fun as with impromptu reunion has been, Graham is waiting for us, and I doubt he'll be happy that we were held up by someone insignificant like you. So we'll see you around."

Taking Sarah's hand, he pulled her away from the almost homicide victim and starting leading her down the hall they had been walking down before. "Right then, see ya around," Bryce called to their retreating forms before he too departed.

Once Bryce was out of earshot, Chuck released Sarah's hand, who immediately missed his warmth, and turned to her as they walked. "So that was interesting," he commented.

"What was?" she asked, already assuming Chuck's perceptive nature had picked up some hidden insight about her which she wasn't quite willing to share.

"That back there, with Douchebag Larkin" he said, thumbing the direction from which they just came from. "Bryce got me kicked out of Stanford, caused me to lose my scholarship and slept with my girlfriend, and I think you still wanted to kill him more than I did."

Sarah sighed, knowing she needed to explain to Chuck, because he would not likely let it go. He was relentless when it came to getting to know her. "Bryce and I used to work together," she started, before sighing again. "And we used to date as well."

Chuck nodded at her statement, having already come to that conclusion himself. "Right, so that's why you won't agree to date me," he summarised, his perceptive nature kicking in. "Because relationships with guys you work with haven't gone that great in the past, if you're attitude towards Bryce is any indication, not to mention the stigma you've developed."

"That's right," she confirmed. She knew she should be concerned about how easily Chuck could read her, yet she couldn't help but feel a little bit heart warmed at how well he knew her. "So I guess this means you quit asking for a date?"

Sarah wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. It wasn't like he was annoying in his persistence, and she enjoyed knowing that someone had feelings for her. But at the same time, she didn't want to keep hurting Chuck's feelings. Despite how casually he took rejection, she could see it in his eyes that her constant rejection hurt him, and who knows how long he would put up with that for. To her surprise though, Chuck's response came in the form of an indignant snort. "Hell no," he exclaimed, as they approached Graham's office. "You realise that you're comparing me to Bryce fucking Larkin? There's no way I'm going to let that stand. I'm going to have to romance the socks of you Walker, and prove to you that not every guy is an asshole."

Without another word, Chuck opened the door and entered the director's office, leaving a stunned Sarah in his wake, before her shocked expression morphed into a tiny smile at her partner's words.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


	2. Its Complicated

AN: So as you may have noticed, I haven't put my usual warning up, and that's because... there is NO SEX in this chapter. I know right, what is the world coming to. Along with no sex, with chapter was a bit experimental for me as well, as its also a bit more action-y than I've done, and action stuff has never really been something I've been able to write, so please tell me what you think. And finally, the story gets a bit dark at some places, so again, feel free to share your opinions on that as well.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the chapter, you're feedback made it a lot easier to motivate myself to write more. Also sorry to disappoint those who were hoping that this story was going to turn into another Bryce bashing fest like _It Was Bryce's Fault_, but this story won't be featuring Bryce any more, just disparaging remarks about his character. But Bryce will be popping in from time to time in these stories, so there will be plenty of opportunities for Bryce bashing.

And with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, feedback is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_

* * *

"Have I mentioned how fantastic you look tonight?"

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she turned to the voice that offered the compliment. Chuck always looked nice in his usual casual suit, but seeing him wearing a tailor made tux, he was devastatingly handsome. And while she knew she looked good, with her filling out a stunning emerald evening gown with a long slit that displayed the entire length of one of her gorgeous leg to all those watching, and there were many, his words, always so honest, filled her with a warmth she had come to associate with no one other than Chuck. "You have, many times in fact," she said, as she sipped her champagne. "And while I never get tired of hearing you say it, please remember we have a job to do."

"Oh don't worry I haven't forgotten," he said with a boyish grin. "I won't let my side mission get in the way of the job."

Sarah would have released a long suffering sigh if it weren't for the watchful eyes in the ballroom they found themselves in. The mission Graham had given them was simple enough; attend the consulate gala as a married couple, wait for an opportunity to sneak away and look for the information they needed, the information in question being a stolen list of identities of undercover CIA agents. Once the information was secured, they were to hightail it out of there as quickly as possible. The mission itself was easy, although its importance far outweighed its difficulty, given that there was reliable intelligence that a CIA splinter group, known as Fulcrum, were also making a play for the intel.

However, when they left Graham's office to prepare for their mission, Chuck had announced that he planned on running a side mission, one he called Operation Make-Sarah-See-That-I'd-Be-A-Much-Better-Boyfriend -Than-Larkin. She had stared at him for a solid minute before informing him that that was a ridiculous name for anything, let alone a side mission. His response was to simply state that it was all a part of its charm, to which she rolled her eyes at, yet couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Judging by the name Chuck had given his little side mission, she had assumed he was going to do everything in his power to convince her that they should become a couple rather than just fuck buddies. Whether or not that was it's aim, that's the goal that it was achieving.

Despite the ludicrous name, Chuck treated his side mission just as seriously as their actual mission, although he was at least professional enough to not let it get in the way of their job. His role in the mission allowed him to play the part of a doting husband, who was head over heels in love with his wife and she hated to admit but it was getting to her. It was only small things he did, a compliment here, a longing touch there, and every now and then he would place a soft kiss on the top of her head or her cheek, but the result was her wanting to ditch the mission, pull him into the nearest semi-secluded alcove and have him ravish her until she screamed.

His side mission was succeeding, although Sarah wouldn't tell him that. Everything he did made her realise how silly she was being. Sure her relationship with Bryce was disastrous, but as Chuck pointed out, he was cut from a very different cloth than her ex and by extension, any possible relationship between them would be different as well. Yet while her heart was telling her she was being foolish, her mind remained fixed on the fact that despite Chuck and Bryce being very different people, they still both worked and thrived in a world where lies and deceit were the tools of their trade. And though she knew in her heart that Chuck was genuinely a good person, her paranoid spy brain wouldn't let it go and kept telling her Chuck would betray her just like Bryce had.

Breaking out of her internal conflict, she noticed that Chuck's face had grown stern, all traces of humour abandoned for the moment as he watched something behind her. Turning her head slightly in order to see what he was looking at, she noticed three men withdrawn from the rest of the guests and in deep discussion with amongst themselves. Turning back to Chuck, she raised a silent eyebrow in question. His response was to hold out his hand, to which she wordlessly placed her hand in his, enjoying his touch as he led them to the dance floor. As they danced amongst the other guests, Chuck used their movements to disguise his comments. "You see the dark skinned man with those two guys over there," he queried, leading their dance so she could get a good look at him.

Identifying the man Chuck singled out, she nodded. "I see him," she confirmed, ignoring how comfortable she felt in his arms. "You know who he is?"

Chuck moved his head to the affirmative. "His name is Koray Omer," he informed Sarah. "He's a gun runner and drug trafficker who works for a mercenary named Mr Colt."

"Mr Colt? No first name?"

"If he does then I don't know it," he said. "Although it wouldn't surprise me if he was spat up from hell itself instead of being born. This guy is about eight different kinds of scary and he's assembled about every kind of sociopath you can imagine in his gang. If Omer is here, then it's likely Fulcrum hired Colt and his people to steal the list."

"You recognised Omer," Sarah began, her voice laced with concern. "Is there a chance he'll recognise you?"

Chuck however slightly shook his head as he spun them around on the dance floor. "No, Omer and I never met face to face," he told her. "I did a job for Colt a while back, and only ever had contact with the man himself, although at the time I was wearing fake piercings, had a dark red streak through my hair and went by the name of Rick O'Shay, so I doubt he'd recognise me either."

"Seriously?" Sarah couldn't help but query incredulously, the image Chuck describing for her being difficult to imagine.

The hacker nodded his head with a boyish grin. "What can I say, I like to be creative with my fake identities," he informed her jovially, eliciting a laugh from his dance partner. "Anyway, when I do jobs for groups like Colt and his people, I always do thorough background checks on them. I didn't get into this business to hurt people."

"Why did you go into his business," Sarah asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

Chuck paused for a moment, although kept moving so as to not draw attention by stopping their dance in the middle of the dance floor. "When Bryce got me expelled, I was angry, really anger, not just at him, but at the world in general," he explained, his tone slightly bitter. "My parents, Bryce, Stanford, just everything. Life wasn't easy after my parents bailed, and my scholarship really helped me and my sister out. And because of Bryce, for whatever reason he had for framing me, I lost that scholarship. I couldn't take legal action or transfer to another school because I just didn't have the money and I think that asshole knew that. It felt like life was screwing me again. So I decided to direct my anger outwards, left California and became Charles Carmichael, hacker extraordinaire. But I always said that I wouldn't make innocent people suffer for my anger, hence why I do thorough background checks on people who hire me."

As the music stopped and couples moved off and on the dance floor, Chuck led Sarah back to the table they had been occupying before their dance. "After a while my anger faded and then it became about something else," he said, continuing his story to an enraptured Sarah. "I enjoyed being a hacker; the challenge of going up against and taking down formidable software, the thrill of outwitting both bad guys and good guys, giving that money away and letting them know it was given away, even pulling the wool over people's eyes by using different aliases."

His faced remained neutral and focused by he couldn't hide the look of pride in his eye. "You know about a year ago MI6 constructed a list of the most skilled hackers outside of law enforcement agencies," he told her. "In the top fifty, eleven of them were me, four of them in the top ten."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at that, although Chuck grew a little more serious as he continued. "But anyway, I live this life because I chose it, but I'm not going to allow anyone else to suffer for that choice," he concluded resolutely.

Sarah always found Chuck to be an impressive character, but now he was even more so. It was because of his underdog story, as inspiring as it was, but rather his absolute determination to prevent others from being hurt by his actions. It was truly awe-inspiring for Sarah, who had been hurting innocent people almost her whole life. She was also amazed at how easily he shared stories of his life with her, about his sister and family and life before he became a hacker. She sadly thought that she had been nowhere near as forthcoming when Chuck had inquired about her past, her spy brain always being on guard.

Movement from across the room caught her eye as Omer and the two men he was with went their separate ways. Turning to her partner, she nodded in their direction. "They must be on the move," she observed. "We better hurry then, in case they beat us to the data."

"Right," Chuck replied, pulling out his phone and brought up the blueprints of the building they were in. "Based on what Graham told us, that information we're looking for should be stored in this room. Its located in the safe and is supposed to be waiting there until its picked up."

As he returned his phone to his pocket, Sarah grabbed Chuck's jacket as she pulled him into a raunchy kiss, her tongue making its way into his mouth. He was caught by surprise for a moment before Chuck returned the kiss in full, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. After a moment of intense making out, her separate herself from her partner. "Come on honey," she said, just loud enough for the people nearby to hear her. "Let's go find somewhere quiet so we can continue this."

As she dragged a grinning Chuck towards their objective in a manner befitting of an aroused wife, she noted the various faces of the people who had heard her, showing varying degrees of amusement, jealously and embarrassment. As long as they weren't suspicious of their true objective, those reactions were fine. And as long as Chuck thought the kiss was just about protecting their cover, then she could avoid anything emotionally confronting for a little while longer.

Once they had entered the darkened hallways, free from the sight of the guests in the ballroom, Chuck and Sarah quickly made their way to the room that held the data, located on the other side of the house. Despite no longer really needing to hold hands, they continued to do so any way, Sarah enjoying the physical contact with the hacker and how it made her feel. She again thought of how Chuck made her feel in general, how he was always so nice and kind and considerate of her feelings and her heart reminded her of how different he was from Bryce.

She had done this kind of mission with Bryce many times; a married couple so in love they couldn't possibly be anything else to hide their true goal from others. And Bryce had done similar things to her that Chuck had done that night; soft kisses, tender touches, longing looks. Yet when her ex had done those things, they were for the mission, or more often than not, an attempt to seduce her. With Chuck there was no hidden agenda, just the small things he did to express how he felt. And she was never filled with the warm feeling she felt with Chuck when she was with Bryce.

As they walked side by side, she couldn't help but cast a shy glance at the man who held her hand. Maybe after this mission, she should take a long think about him and their relationship, romantic or otherwise, and what possible direction it may be going in. Did she want to enter into another romantic entanglement with a man she worked with, different though he was from every other man or keep their relationship purely professional? And if so did she want to remain partnered to a man she kept rejecting, because she doubted Chuck would cease asking her out. Would her constant rejection eventually cause him to change into someone more like Bryce, or cause him to resent her? She wasn't sure if she liked that option any better.

She shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts as they arrived at the door that separated them from their objective. She shouldn't be dwelling on those thoughts at this time, not when there was a mission she needed to focus on. Sarah spared a glance at Chuck, who was smiling at her. "Ladies first," he gestured to the door, holding out her lock picking kit he had been looking after.

Shaking her head at his antics, she took her kit with a nod of thanks and got to work of the lock, making short work of the mechanism. Opening the door and opting not to turn the lights on, the pair walked into the room and began searching for the safe, which they discovered at the bottom of one of the book cases in the room. Noting the fancy looking electronic lock of the safe, Sarah turned to Chuck. "Your turn."

Chuck grinned as he looks over the lock. "It's almost like they wanted me to steal this," he snickered as he pulled out his phone and began hooking it up to the lock.

Within less than a minute Sarah heard the tell-tale noise of the lock disengaging. While she may be brilliant when it came to general spy craft, when it came to electronics, Chuck was basically a god. Having him around was definitely worthwhile, and not just for his skills with electronics, or in bed, her heart reminded her. Pushing those thoughts aside again in favour for the mission, she watched Chuck pull out the thumb drive and plug it in to the custom made adapter for his phone. When the information had finished transferring, he opened it up to confirm the contents. "And… yep this is it," he declared with a sense of triumph. "One list of CIA identities in the bag."

Sarah opened her mouth to suggest they leave, yet her proposal was cut off by a deep voice coming from the doorway they had left open. "Good to know. Now if you would kindly hand it over, we won't have to hurt you _too_ badly."

The two partners turned around to see five people at the entrance, and Sarah cursed herself for letting her guard slip, because she had been contemplating her relationship with Chuck. She noted that amongst the group was Koray Omer, although he wasn't the one who spoke. Those words had been voiced by the man in the centre of the group, a large black man who towered above everyone else, even the 6ft3 tall Chuck. "Mr Colt I presumed," Sarah said, trying to unbalance the mercenary.

His response however was a raised eyebrow at her. "I suppose I should be flattered that the CIA knows my name," his deep voice drawled, completely unfazed. Turning his gaze from Sarah to Chuck he addressed the hacker. "Nice work there kid, none of my boys could get past that lock, and my usual methods aren't really appropriate here. You actually remind me of another kid who was good with electronics."

Despite the cool façade that Chuck had adopted, she voice that in that head of his, he was snickering inside at having fooled someone else. Normally, she would have laughed as well, but there wasn't really much that was funny when confronted by a human shaped mountain and his four, assumingly heavily armed, henchmen. However, Mr Colt was not done talking. "Now if you would be so kind, hand over that device."

Chuck stared down the giant, his gaze never wavering. "Mind if I think about that for a minute?" he asked flippantly.

"Of course you can," Mr Colt boomed, his voice jovial although Sarah couldn't mistake an edge of violence. "While you're thinking about that, why not also think about how easy it will be for me to snap you in two?"

The smirk that appeared on Chuck's face was the only warning she had, as the hacker, with surprising speed, reached behind him and grabbed a book and hurled it at Mr Colt, catching the large man in the forehead and taking him and his men by surprise. "Run for it," Chuck cried, as the pair ran towards the secondary door that led to adjoining room.

Chuck, who had been closer to the door, quickly flung the door open and bolted to the side to avoid the mercenaries' line of sight. Sarah on the other hand was not so lucky, as the split second it took for the hacker to get into the room, the mercenaries regained their sense and pulled out their weapons, shooting in the space between her and the door. Cursing, she retreated for cover behind the nearby desk.

"Sarah," Chuck cried from the other room, panic edging into his voice.

"Just run Chuck," she screamed back, getting her voice of the gunfire.

Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew his face was twisting in rebellion and disagreement, wanting nothing more to go back into the room for her. But Chuck was always a professional, and would recognise that there wouldn't be a lot he could do from his current position. Cursing loudly, he quickly slammed the door shut, which followed by the click of the door's lock.

Mr Colt, who had recovered from Chuck's flying book, surveyed what was happening and barked his orders. "You four stay here and take care of the blonde, I'm going after the geek."

Although Sarah couldn't see from behind the desk, she heard his footsteps leave the room, surprising soft for someone so large. That left her with just his four henchmen, who while weren't shooting anymore, no doubt still had their guns points in her direction, waiting to see what her next move was. Not wanting to disappoint, Sarah brushed aside her skirt and pulled out two of her throwing knives, leaving the other two in case she needed them later.

With speed developed from years of practice, Sarah struck like lightening, throwing each knife at the two men at the far right and left of the group, eliciting a painful groan from each of them as the knives made impact with their shoulders. Omer and the last man were distracted by their comrades' sudden pain, allowing Sarah to rush them, catching them off guard with fast jabs in their solar plexus'. With the four men temporarily out of the way, Sarah ran to the door, pushing through their injured bodies before they recovered enough to come after her.

Exiting the room, she ran along the wall of the adjoining room, hoping to try and catch up with Chuck and Colt. That hope was quickly dashed however when she got to the end of the hallway and discovered that it split into two directions, and she had no way of knowing which way they went. Growling in frustration, Sarah quickly chose the hallway going left and ran down it, kicking off her heels in order to run faster. Ignoring where the shoes fell and she ran, desperately hoping she had chosen correctly.

As she was running she couldn't help but feel an intense concern for Chuck's safety, the mission objective not even registering in Sarah's mind. She should have been more insistent with his martial arts training, been less enthusiastic about how their sessions ended. She should have done more to prepare him for missions like this, where fighting was a very real possibility. But in the back of her mind, she also couldn't help the regret, of not knowing what it'd be like to be in a relationship with him, to share sweet and tender moments of love as well as mind blowing sex.

Once again Sarah shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. If she was going to help him, she needed to remain focused. She would occasionally barge into different rooms to check for Chuck, usually finding another but an empty room. However, when she came to another door at the end of the hallway, it opened before she placed her hand on the handle, and out stepped the imposing figure of Mr Colt. His eyes widened in surprise slightly, not expecting to come face to face with the blonde agent as soon as he opened the door.

Like before with his men, Sarah used that surprise to her advantage, going on the offensive by striking at the giant and forcing him to take several steps into the room in an attempt to avoid her onslaught. When Sarah stepped into the room, preparing to further her attack, she spared a quick glance around the room, and to her relief confirmed that Chuck was not there. Her relief was short lived however when Mr Colt got over his surprise and launched a series of punches, forcing Sarah on the defensive in a futile effort to block the large man's strikes.

Sarah had fought with large men like Mr Colt before, but her current opponent was a far different kind of animal. Men his size usually didn't bother to learn how to fight, preferring to rely on their natural strength in combat. Men like that were usually caught completely by surprise by Sarah's greater skill, speed and flexibility. Colt however wasn't a fool like those men. From the first few punches he threw, Sarah could tell the giant was at least as skilled as her, having augmented his size with skill instead of relying on it. With the difference in their skill so small, her greater speed counted for little against the sheer might afforded to Colt by his size.

He managed to block most of her attacks, and those he didn't lacked the power to have any real impact. On the reverse, even when she did block on of his punches, the force behind them still put her off balance, meaning her to dodge more often. As the fight wore on, it took all Sarah had to not be pummelled by the giant man, already weary from running down the halls beforehand. However, she wasn't fast enough to stop Colt's open hand quickly reached out and grabbing her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. Sarah would have found the display of raw strength impressive, had she not suddenly found it difficult to breath.

Acting quickly, Sarah brought her knee sharply into the giant's solar plexus, causing him to release her onto the ground, where she collapsed in a heap, gasping for air, her opponent clutching his midsection in pain. Judging by the amount of discomfort he was experience, Sarah guessed that that wasn't the first time he had been hit there in that last hour. However, before she could gather herself to press any advantage she may have had, the four men she had left behind in the first room entered, angry scowls etched upon their face, although she did take a small measure of pride when she noticed the poorly wrapped bandages around her two knife victims.

Standing upright, Colt looked over his men with a frown. "Where have you guys been?"

Omer held up her two knives as he turned a vicious looking sneer in her direction. "That bitch caught us off guard. Threw knives at these two and nailed Jalal and me in the gut," said the small man, harmlessly throwing the knives at Sarah, which hit her on the flat part of the blade and fell onto the floor with a clang.

Colt merely rolled his eyes and his men's misfortune. "I told you not to underestimate her," his deep voice scolded. "She wouldn't be a CIA agent if she the only thing she was good for was a wet pussy."

The deepening scowl on Omer's face showed that he didn't appreciate being reprimanded by his boss, and was probably thinking about taking out his frustrations out on Sarah. Ignoring his subordinate for the meantime, Colt turned his attention back to Sarah, who was still a collapsed heap on the floor. "You're not like you're friend," he drawled. "He couldn't fight for crap. But his was pretty sneaky. Nailed me in the exact same spot you did and then bailed like a chicken. I was looking for him when I ran into you."

Sarah couldn't stop the surge of relief than ran through her body when she heard Chuck had got away. Apparently, her relief didn't go unnoticed by Colt, who let out a sinister chuckle. "Yeah, he got away, but you, girl, are still here. Now my boys are pissed at you, and while they kinda deserved it, they awfully eager to get back at you, and I'm inclined to let them. I don't rape people as a rule, but my men just aren't that nice and the job is more important than you are, so girl, you're gonna tell us where we can find your friend, or I'm gonna let my men violate you in every way imaginable."

Being raped was every woman's worst nightmare, more so for female operatives who were frequently in situations where being raped was a very likely possibility and sometimes necessary for the sake of the mission. Still, Sarah knew she had to endure whatever hell these guys were going to put her through, not just for the sake of the mission, which was an afterthought at this stage, but also to protect Chuck from harm. "Go to hell," she spat viciously, her voice strong with conviction.

Colt nodded to his men, who all advanced on her, their faces adopting looks of cruel glee. As they slowly approached her, still wary of anything she might pull on them, Sarah couldn't help but think of Chuck. She would endure to protect him, but she still found herself wishing he would come to her rescue, like a impossibly brave and kind knight from a fairy tale. But she knew it was a fool's hope. Why would he come back for her? After all, he had the list, which took priority, and he couldn't risk it by coming back for her. And why wold he save her anyway, the woman who kept spurning his feelings like they were nothing. Her eyes welled up at the hopeless of her situation, desperately wishing she had told Chuck that she did feel the same way.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted however when Omer, who was a few steps away from her, stumbled forward, with something falling to the ground beside him. "What the hell," he hissed, clutching the back of his head where he had been hit by the object, before his eyes widened in fright. "Shit, grenade."

And then, all Sarah saw was light.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


	3. In A Relationship

**WARNING:** This story contains mature scene of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now.

AN: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I know I try to get them out before the week, but it just wasn't happening this time. But anyway, better late than never. So this is the concluding chapter for _Relationship __Status_. Up next I think I'll be doing another story from my list on my profile because doing a _Bartowski At Large_ Xmas + New Years special. If I can write more stories between now and then I will post them, but I'll be focusing on those for now. Also, feel free to tell me on story from the list you'd like to see. And if you have any ideas or suggestions for _Bartwoski At Large_ then feel free to share them, although I already have a few ideas on future stories.

And with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and as always, feedback is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

The light was blinding, so much so that Sarah thought she was dead for a moment. But seconds later she realised that the blinding light she saw wasn't the afterlife, but rather a flash bang, which explained the intense ringing that accompanied the light. She looked at around, her vision blurry and unfocused, but she could make out six dark objects; her would be rapists, their boss, Mr Colt and one unidentified person, who stood at the door. And while she couldn't be certain with her ears still ringing, she could have sworn she heard the small pop of a dart gun going off, which was further reinforced by five of the dark blurs, Colt and his men judging by how far they were from her, falling to the ground. The sixth blur advanced towards her, and Sarah could have sworn it was saying her name.

When the effects of the flash bang began to wear off and her eyes began to focus, Sarah quickly discerned the identity of her saviour. "Chuck?" she whispered in equal measures of relief and disbelief.

"Are you okay Sarah?" Chuck asked worriedly, kneeling down beside her to check her.

Sarah couldn't help but stare at him, as if not completely sure he was really there. Finally, though she snapped out of her stupefied state. "Why are you still here Chuck," she asked him with a mixture of gratitude and anger. "You should have baled with the data. You needed to secure that intel first."

Chuck simply rolled his eyes, expecting that kind of response from her. "Yeah because I was totally going to leave you behind to make sure some stupid CIA list was safe."

"That's exactly what you were supposed to do," she scolded him. "The mission comes first Chuck, regardless of what might happen to your partner. It's something every agent, even rookies, knows beyond a doubt."

He rolled his eyes again. "Do I look like an agent to you?" he questioned her sarcastically. "I'm a thief and a hacker, and I'm one of the best in the world for the simple fact that I look out for the people I work with."

He stood up and held out it hand to assist her up from her spot on the floor, which she gratefully took taking a moment to find her balance. "Here's the thing Sarah," Chuck continued, while making sure she could stand on her own. "You're my friend, you're my partner and I _like_ you. I'd have come back for you if anything one of those three had been true."

She knew she should be angry with him because he had risked the success of the mission to come back for her, but it was hard when he had saved her like he had and looked so heroic and hot while doing it. No one had ever looked out for her like that, not even her own father, and certainly not Bryce. If he thought he could get away with it, then he would, but he would have lorded it over her and used it to get sex. And in reality she was the one who did the most saving anyway, but again, only if it didn't interfere with the mission.

Chuck had deliberately disobeyed their orders to come back for her, risking everything in order to save her from a terrifying fate. The professional side of her wanted to scold him further, and she knew that Graham would probably do that when they got back, but the larger part of her was so grateful that she squelched her annoying spy brain. Chuck had gone against their orders to save her, that was all there was to it.

As they exited the room, Sarah was presented further proof of how much better person Chuck was. To the side of the door were the heels she had kicked off earlier when she had been running down the halls. Apparently Chuck had collected them on his way to where she had fought Colt. Slipping the shoes back up, she gently slid her hand into his. "Thank you Chuck," she spoke softly, as he turned his head to look at her.

Chuck smiled caringly at her, and gently squeezed her hand in response, letting her know that she didn't need to say anything else. And for that she was grateful.

* * *

The following day saw Chuck walking back to the apartment he shared with Sarah with a pizza box in his hands, deep in completive thought as the sun quickly sank beyond the horizon and brought night to DC, almost twenty four hours since Chuck had Sarah started their mission. After Chuck had knocked out Colt and his crew, the two partners left the building as quickly as possible to deliver the information to the CIA. Upon handing of the list to Graham, they also gave their verbal reports, which inevitably led to Graham delivering some harsh criticism towards both of them; Sarah for lowering guard and allowing herself to get caught, and Chuck because he went back for Sarah and risked the success of the mission.

Even though Chuck wanted to back chat against Graham's unfair criticisms, he decided against it, remaining silent for once as the director of the CIA reprimanded him. He also noticed that Sarah didn't actually look that upset when her boss made unfavourable comparisons between her and a rookie agent who had suffered brain damage. Although she gave the impression of being attentive, Chuck could tell she was in deep thought about something.

It was almost one in the morning when they finally returned to their apartment, and both of them retired to their own bedrooms, too tired for anything else. When he had awoken the following morning, roughly around nine o'clock, he had found Sarah in the living room, writing some reports. When she had noticed he was awake, she had asked him if he could make himself scarce for the day and give her some space. It hadn't been the first time she had made that request, mostly when she needed to get her reports done and couldn't have him distracting her, usually with the inevitable sex that would happen when the two of them were alone for extended periods of time. Usually, he didn't take it personally, but given how things between them were going over the last day, he couldn't help it this time. The only reason he was heading home was because she had texted him, asking him to pick up something for dinner for his way back.

After they left the room with the unconscious mercenaries, Sarah had barely said a word to him, just simple words of gratitude or things like that. Even when she requested he occupy himself outside the apartment today, she did so very concisely. Chuck was now worried that he had pushed her too far with his little side mission, and that part of the reason she requested space was to think about whether she wanted to keep him as her partner. Whether she wanted to keep putting up with his attempts at a real relationship.

Perhaps he had been coming on too strong, like an annoying stalker, although he felt his ability to read people would have warned him that he was being too aggressive, and Sarah had never shown any signs that his pursuit of her was over the top. Sure, she would sometimes roll her eyes when he asked her out, but it was always done good naturedly, and majority of the time, she seemed to find his attempts amusing even when she did say no. But maybe now he had pushed her too far, when he had shown that he would always put her safety above the mission, something that went against Sarah's professionalism.

He wouldn't apologise for it, it simply who he was. He had worked with many people since he became a criminal and he had always looked out for those he worked with. Sure he had blown some jobs in the process, but the trade-off was that he had won many friends across the world, making it worthwhile in his opinion. That was simply the kind of guy he was, before, during and after the life altering events at Stanford.

Still, that didn't mean that Sarah would want him around any longer. Chuck knew that her professionalism was one of the things she prided about herself the most, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was a trait she demanded from her partners. She liked him, that much he could tell by how she interacted with him, but did she like him more than she valued how professional her potential partner would act. And even if she decided to remain his partner, it still didn't mean that they would be anything more than friends and fuck buddies.

Chuck knew he was being greedy and selfish, but he wanted more than that, because while most men would be happily have nothing more than a sexual relationship with Sarah Walker, he wasn't like them. He had had several girlfriends and many one night stands and flings since his flight from California, but any feelings he had for any of those women paled in comparison to what he felt for Sarah. And while being her friend, not to mention all the crazy sex that had, was great, he was convinced that both he and Sarah could be very happy together. However, he had to remember that Sarah was her own person, with her own feelings and capable of her own choices in regards to those feelings. If that was all she was willing to give him then he couldn't force or badger her into giving him more. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if she decided to further their relationship for any other reason than because she wanted it.

As Chuck reached the door of their apartment, he decided that he should back off a bit. Sarah may have feelings for him, but clearly her history with dating guys she worked with had left its mark, even if one of those guys was an absolute ass hat. If she didn't want to date him, then he couldn't force the issue, merely hope he could persuade her differently in the future.

When Chuck opened the door and stepped into their apartment, he was greeted by nothing but darkness. "Um Sarah," he called out from the doorway, before muttering to himself. "Am I in the wrong apartment again?"

"In here Chuck," he heard Sarah's voice coming from the next room, a soft light coming from that area of the apartment.

Chuck made his way to the combined kitchen, dining and living area to discover the entire place lit up with a large number of vanilla scented candles. The candles were placed so they circled the room, leaving gaps for the doorways. In the middle of all of it was their dining table with an old fashioned silver candlestick with three ordinary wax candles, and Sarah, wearing a yellow spaghetti strap sundress, with the elbows on the table and staring adoringly at him with a gorgeous smile on her face. "Hi Chuck," she said charmingly.

His look of confusion was endearing as his eyes moved around between her and the candles around the room. "Um what's going on here Sarah?"

"You don't like it," Sarah queried with a faux-pout. "It seemed like the kind of thing a girlfriend would do for her boyfriend."

Chuck's confusion morphed into a stunned with a cattle prod type look, one she found equally adorable. "B-b-boyfriend? Girlfriend?" he stammered. "How long was I gone for exactly, because I think I missed a few steps?"

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his words as she gestured to the seat opposite her. "Let's just say I did some thinking today while you were out, and decided that us dating wouldn't be the worst thing in world."

As Chuck sat down in the chair and placed the pizza between the two plates Sarah had set out. "Not the worst thing in the world eh," he said sardonically, yet his smile gave away how he was really feeling. "How'd you ever come to that conclusion?"

"Because you're not Bryce, or like any other guy I've met before," she said seriously. "And I can't believe that that sentence actually sounds more stupid out aloud than in my head."

Chuck chuckled at her statement. "I'm actually rather appalled Sarah," he began mirthfully. "I've always thought you were pretty smart, yet if it's taken you this long to work to come to that conclusion, then I'm not sure if there's much hope for you."

Surprisingly, Sarah nodded in complete agreement at his teasing. "You're right, I should have known that for certain the day I met you, and I did know that, it just… you and Bryce are very good at your jobs, your jobs which involve lying and deception. I guess I couldn't help but make the comparisons."

Chuck who had opened the pizza box and divvied out two slices onto each of their plates, did not loo affronted by the comparison with his nemesis. "Actually that's kind of a fair point," he said understandingly. "But the problem is, as I see it, is that you think that underneath all the lies that we're the same kind of person."

Sarah nodded at his assessment, his considerate nature making that warm feeling appear inside her once more. "Yeah, that's what my subconscious was thinking. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it took me a while to work out how different you truly are. And it wasn't anything big either, just all the little things you do," she said with a humble smile, before nodding at the pizza. "I dated Bryce for almost three years and he never worked out that I hated olives."

Chuck took a bite of his pizza and threw a cheeky grin at her. "What can I say," he said swallowing his bite. "I'm observant when it comes to you."

Sarah nodded, her face becoming more serious and she took a bite of her own slice. Savouring the delicious vegetarian pizza that was not tainted by the horrible flavour of those demonic olives, she cleared her mouth before speaking again. "Do you know why Bryce and I broke up?"

The hacker across from her shook his head in the negative. "I'm betting it was something he did."

Sarah lightly chucked at his comment. "That's a pretty safe bet," she confirmed before continuing with her story. "Part of being a CIA agent means helping to teach at the Farm. Mostly, its agents who've retired from field work or who are recovering from some kind of injury, but every agent needs to do at least a few days out of the year, unless they're in deep cover."

"About a year ago, it was our turn to help out. One of the trainees was this gorgeous girl named Natalie, who really had no business being a spy. Sure she was a very skilled operative, especially considering she'd only been at the Farm for a few months, but she was so open about her life that she'd never make it as a spy."

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she remembered the woman's beautiful personality. "I was actually a little envious of her in that regard," she continued, with Chuck rapt with her story. "I know I'm physically beautiful, but this woman was beautiful inside and outside. She always greeted people with an amazing smile and you couldn't help but like her five minutes after meeting her. She treated everyone kindly and was always willing to share about herself."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Sarah," Chuck interrupted. "Sure you've done some bad things as a spy, but that isn't the sum of who you are. You are a good person."

Sarah smiled gratefully at him. "It's nice of you to say, Chuck," she said to him. "Although I'm not sure I'd agree."

Chuck opened his mouth to argue further, but Sarah cut him off, knowing that if she didn't then she would never finish her story. "It's not the point of the story Chuck. Anyway, naturally, this girl caught Bryce's eye and he started flirting with her. The ass wasn't even subtle about it either. But she always managed to bring their conversation to her fiancée, who she never hesitated telling anyone that she loved him to pieces. Another reason she shouldn't have been a spy."

"Then a few days before we were supposed to head out, Bryce told her that he needed to evaluate her abilities as a seductress. I think it took her a while to realise what he was implying, and she slapped him hard. Then he told her that female agents needed to be well versed in pleasing a man, and if she couldn't do it for him, he'd have her expelled from the program."

Chuck's brow furrowed as he frowned at her words. "Is any of that actually true?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not a word," she informed him. "If our bosses ordered us to have sex with a mark, then that'd basically make us hookers. That opens them up for a lot of legal flack if it ever got out. But if the agent chooses to sleep with the mark to complete her mission, then they're in the clear. So they can only suggest or hint at using seduction to complete the mission and can't officially reprimand us if we choose not to go down that path. The only time sleeping with a mark becomes an absolute necessity is during long term, deep cover assignments. Those times an agent slept with you don't happen often. After all, any woman that couldn't get out of a situation like that wouldn't be a very good agent."

"And the whole 'evaluation' thing?"

"Again total BS. Our instructors aren't supposed to be 'evaluating' our sexual prowess."

Something in the way she said it hinted at a deeper meaning, but without any more information, Chuck wasn't sure what to make of her statement. "So anyway, Natalie eventually gives in and sleeps with Bryce," Sarah continued her story. "I come along just as their getting dressed and catch them in the act. Natalie seemed to idolise me a bit and was horrified that'd I'd caught her and my boyfriend just finished up and blurts out that it was completely professional and that Bryce was evaluating her abilities as a seductress. Even as she said it, her voice had already developed a kind of self-loathing that'd I'd never heard from her. Anyway, when I'd realise what Bryce had done I told him to get out and threw the nearest object at him for good measure. I can't even remember what it was I threw."

Sarah got this faraway look in her eye as she remembered the events after catching her ex-boyfriend doing the deed with another woman. "After he ran like that coward he was I comforted her. She was upset that she had betrayed her fiancée and had been manipulated so easily. I think maybe I was too honest with her, and told her that despite Bryce being an ass, it would only get worse from there on. I told her that she was far too good a person to be a spy, and that if she stayed, she would eventually turn into someone else, someone who wasn't as good. We talked for a bit more while she cried her eyes out, before she decided that she was going to go home."

Her voice became harder as she moved onto the next part of the story. "You know the instructors and Graham actually told me off for convincing her to go home?"

"Seriously," Chuck exclaimed in disbelief.

"They were upset that we'd lost such a promising recruit, all the while, Bryce just sat there grinning like an ass, like he was untouchable," she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I probably would have been in a lot more trouble if I wasn't such a good agent. After we finished our time at the Farm, I dumped Bryce and demanded a solo mission."

"And what happened to Natalie," asked the man across from her.

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment. "We kept in touch after she left the Farm, although not often. She went back to Cincinnati and told her fiancée what happen. Fortunately for her, Steven, her fiancée, was just as nice as she was and stayed by her side, even… even when it turned out Bryce got her pregnant."

Chuck's eyes widen in surprise. "Seriously?" he repeated.

Sarah nodded at Chuck's words, as she had a similar reaction when Natalie had told her. "Yep, although I don't think Bryce knows, and probably just as well. As far as anyone knows, her son is Steven's, and given the way he dotes on mother and child, you'd never guess differently."

Chuck looked thoughtful at her words, before his face grew somewhat concerned, which confused Sarah. "So is that it," he queried.

Sarah's puzzlement turned to shock. "Is that is?" she almost shrieked, unable to believe Chuck could be so casual about what she had told him.

Before she could tell him off, he cut her off. "Sorry that came out wrong," he quickly defended himself before Sarah went all ninja on him. "Don't get me wrong, it was a dick thing Bryce did, and this is coming from the guy who trusted and then was betrayed by that douchebag. But that's just it Sarah; Bryce is a dick. He was a dick when he tricked Natalie, and he was a dick at Stanford, and although I don't know for sure, I think it's safe to assume he was a dick before then as well. Him manipulating and sleeping with another woman can't have been that unusual, as callous as that sounds."

Sarah once again cursed Chuck's almost psychic ability to read her. "No, you're right," she confirmed, and although she knew she needed to bring her walls down, it wasn't easy to discard habits she been spent her whole life developing. "Bryce always went out of his way to sleep with the female marks he was assigned, while I usually managed to get out of sleeping with my marks. It had nothing to do with the fact that he slept with another woman."

The blonde agent paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as she prepared to open up more about her past. "Most CIA agents are recruited during college. I, on the other hand, was recruited straight out of high school, when my dad was arrested. In college, I was assigned a handler who helped with training the college recruits. Usually, they don't get freshman, but I was a different case. Anyway these handlers would sometimes assign me mock missions or stuff like that to help develop skills necessary for a spy. Colleges surprisingly make for good training grounds for freshly recruit spies."

"I had several different handlers," she began again after pausing to collect herself. "One of them was a guy named Thomas Bloom. He was in his late thirties or so, and kind of an ass. He seemed to think training new agents was a waste of his time and felt that female agents were only good for spread their legs for information, so he seemed to hate training me. But at least he was professional enough to do his job. Then, after a few weeks, he told me we needed to move onto the next phase of my training."

When Sarah paused again, as if searching for the right words, Chuck spared her the trouble. "Let me guess," he said, his disdain for this Thomas Bloom character barely restrained. "The next part of the training was basically sex training."

Sarah nodded, thankful that Chuck had opened the gate for her. "For three days I was basically his sex slave. I… I'd being lying if I said I hated every moment, I just hated being forced to sleep with such as asshole, but I couldn't argue back or complain because this was a part of my training. He took every virginity I had and treated me like a whore the entire time and said that this was what I could look forward in my career. It wasn't long after that that he was reassigned and I had another handler, who didn't continue that aspect of my 'training'. I was glad about that, and didn't mention it again. It wasn't until I got to the Farm that I learnt the truth."

Her mood became downcast as she remembered the experience. "I was so humiliated," she said, struggling to prevent the painful memories from overwhelming her. "I thought we were all on the same side you know? All fighting to protect America from our enemies. Turns out agents like Bloom and Bryce are only looking out for themselves, and if screwing over a friend or student gets them what they want, then so be it."

She was grateful when Chuck reached over the table to grasp her hand in a comforting manner. "I'd told Bryce that story you know, about Bloom," she continued, enjoying the security provided by Chuck's simple gesture. "That bastard actually had the gall to laugh. Said I was too naïve and trusting, and that if he'd been in Bloom's position, he'd have done that same thing. That was the first time I had opened up to anyone after the incident with Bloom, and the last, until now that is. At the time, I didn't think much of what he said, but when he actually acted on them, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, let alone let him touch me."

"That's why we broke up. It had nothing to do with the sex, it was all about Bryce knowing something intimate about me and then betraying that. And I guess after what happened with Bryce and Bloom, something inside thought you would be the same, even though that thought is completely ridiculous."

She brought her full attention to Chuck to gauge this reaction. As she suspected, there was concern for her and loathing for the men who betrayed her etched into his face. "Are you ok," he asked. "I mean with what happened with Bloom."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah I am," she told him, delighting in how warm and fuzzy his concern for her made her feel. "It pretty much ruined my ability to trust people I work with, Bryce being an exemption that only reinforced that mindset, but beyond that I'm ok. Well… maybe not completely ok, I still want to kill Bryce every time I see him, and I wouldn't mind slowly disembowelling Bloom, and the whole not trusting and thinking an amazing guy is the same as those two assholes thing, but beyond that, it doesn't affect my day to day."

Chuck looked contemplative at her words. "Still," he began, his voice jovial yet failed to disguise his genuine hostile intent. "I'm thinking Agent Bloom will very quickly end up on a sex offender's registry. In fact, I guarantee it."

Sarah laughed at Chuck's promise, yet also heartened by how protective he was of her. It was… nice, having someone watch out for you. "I appreciate the thought Chuck but its ok. He really isn't worth the effort or potential trouble."

"Says you," he muttered under his breath, causing her to smile.

"So anyway," she started again, before Chuck could go off on a tangent about all the different ways he could mess with Bloom. "I decided to stop letting those two betrayals prevent me from being with you. Because sure, you live in a world of deceit, but you've proven time and time again that you are so much more than that. A man who was just as happy to talk to two beautiful women as he was to have sex with them, and a man who came back for me, even after I kept rejecting him. When I saw you standing there, having tranq'ed those mercs, I knew without a doubt that you'd never betray me the way Bryce did."

Chuck had to admit that he was a little annoyed that that sentence even needed to be said a lot loud, but he didn't voice his irritation. He could hardly blame Sarah for being suspicious of any guy wanting to date her, not after having been betrayed by two men she should have been able to trust. "So where does that leave us," he asked, because despite Sarah's earlier comment, he was still confused, yet hopeful, about what this meant for their relationship.

"It means that we're together," she confirmed, as she smiled when his face exploded into an excited grin. "I remember what you said before we ran into Bryce, about being happy, and I decided that I do want to be happy, preferably happy with you… that is, if you still want to be together."

"Like you even need to ask," Chuck responded with a roll of his eyes, yet his grin remained fixed to his face.

Sarah giggled lightly at his comment. Packing up the empty pizza box, which had been consumed during the course of their conversation, she quickly took the box to the bin located in the kitchen. After disposing of it, Sarah returned to the dining room, but instead of returning to her seat, she instead sat herself down on Chuck's lap, catching the hacker by surprise. "So I hope you don't mind," she began playfully, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "But I kind of moved all your stuff into my room."

"Really," Chuck said in response, running his hand along Sarah's naked leg, stopping just before the hem of her dress, its short length being hidden from him by the table. "Moving a bit fast aren't we Miss Walker?"

Sarah gave an amused scoff. "What exactly about our relationship has been normal?" she questioned sarcastically. "We've known each other for three months, have had some really fantastic and kinky sex, not to mention we had a threesome with my best friend within an hour of meeting each other, yet we haven't been on one date. I'd say that the standard rules of relationships don't really apply with us."

His grin was infectious. "As always, your logic is flawless Miss Walker," he said, yet frowned slightly when the woman on his lap began rubbing her taut ass against his crotch. "Sarah, I know you're probably eager for some more of that 'really fantastic and kinky sex', but given the content of what we just talked about, are you sure it's really appropriate at this moment in time?"

"Absolutely," she confirmed with an exaggerated nod. "Bloom and Bryce and their betrayals… those are bad memories. And the only way to balance things is to create good memories. And the best memories I can think of is you fucking me to an earth shattering orgasm. I… I guess I need to be loved rather than used."

While she started with confidence and levity in her voice, towards the end, all Chuck could hear was her desperate need, to know that someone wasn't going to betray her. It was a task he was most willingly to accept. Sliding one arm underneath her legs, and the other around her torso, he stood up and held her in his arms bridal style. Sarah, who had not been expecting the sudden movement, gasped in surprise, before wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself. "Guess I better get started," he suggested jovially as she nuzzled his cheek. "And I think that for our first time together as boyfriend and girlfriend, we should continue this in OUR bedroom."

With nothing else said, Chuck carried her the several meters to her… their room. Stepping through the door way, he noticed that she had sprinkled red and pink rose petals on the bed and had lit a few more vanilla scent candles in various places around the room. Apparently she had been doing more than writing reports while he'd been out. Playfully grinning at her, Chuck threw her onto the bed, causing the petals she didn't directly land on to jump. Sarah simply returned his grin with a sexy smirk of her own as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Chuck," she purred. "Hurry up and get rid of those cloths so you can ravish your girlfriend."

Shooting her his usual goofy grin, Chuck quickly removed his cloths, throwing them once they were off and paying little attention to where the garments landed. Sarah bit her lip as a fully naked Chuck Bartowski approached her, prowling on the bed as if stalking his prey. She spread her legs to allow him to crawl between them, bringing his head to her core, and hiking up her dress to discover, much to his delight, that Sarah was not wearing any underwear. Her breath hitched when began lightly kissing her lips and clit.

"Chuck…" she moaned. "There's no… need for… foreplay. I'm already… soaking."

"Mmm, you certainly are," Chuck agreed, giving a single slow lick along her slit, before using one of his fingers to probe deep into her depths. "But you are a woman who should be worshiped, and I have always felt that it was a boyfriend's job to worship his girlfriend. Now I strongly suggest you just lie back and enjoy this."

Without another word Chuck dove into Sarah, his tongue worming its way through her folds. The texture of his tongue combined with its deft movements and knowledge of Sarah's sweet spots had her moaning loudly, her smooth thighs pressing against his ears. Every now and then, Chuck's tongue would take a break from exploring her depths to flick her clit just the way she liked it. It drove her mad with delight as her pleas for him to keep going filled the air, her previous desire to skip foreplay all but forgotten.

Chuck's ministrations were getting a bit much for Sarah. To further her stimulation, she impatiently yanked the straps of her dress off her shoulders, pulling the garment to gather beneath her bosom. Placing her hands on her magnificent breasts, she began to knead them gently, pinching her nipple every now and then. The combined sensations had her tumbling towards the edge, but it was Chuck's next action that gave her the final push.

Devouring her pussy like it was his favourite treat, Chuck's mouth was working wonders on her privates, giving breath to immense pleasure. However, Chuck was nothing if not efficient, and slid his hands underneath her rear, inserting two fingers into her asshole. The intrusion caught Sarah by surprise but she still delighted in having Chuck's skilled fingers work their magic on her least used orifice. It proved to be her undoing as she felt a wave of pleasure overwhelm her, her body vibrating violently from her explosive orgasm. "OHMYGODCHUCK," she cried, her juices squirting all over his face as she shook in ecstasy.

Chuck merely lapped up the sweet nectar expelled by Sarah, eager to taste more of her essence. His tongue roamed all other her nether regions, licking up every last drop, before applying the same technique to his face. Satisfied that none of her honey had escaped him, Chuck removed himself from Sarah's vagina to stare into her hazing yet longing eyes. "Delicious as always," he said cockily, licking his lips in an exaggerated manner.

Her wordless response came in the form of Sarah grabbing fistfuls of Chuck's curly hair and yanking him upwards, drawing a quick yelp from the hacker. Before he could say another word, she had brought his lips to hers, kissing him passionately, to which he replied in kind. As their tongues danced their familiar dance and Sarah, satisfied that Chuck wouldn't try to escape, her hands released his hair and moved down to one of her favourite appendages. Grasping it firmly, she lined the rock hard member to her quivering pussy, and placed the head inside her. Then she wrapped her gorgeous legs around his waist and using their impressive strength, forced more of Chuck inside her. The man in question broke their kiss to shoot a wry grin at her, as he aided in sheathing himself inside her by pushing his hips forward. "Eager are we?"

"Mmhmm," Sarah hummed in confirmation, delighting in being stretched by Chuck's wood. "It's been too long."

"Too long?" Chuck couldn't help but chuckled. "It's been less than two days, that's a record for us."

"It's still been too long," she pouted adorably.

He couldn't help but grin at her pout. "It would have been sooner if _someone_ hadn't wanted space."

"I was thinking about us," she defended. "And now I'm thinking, why are you taking so long to fuck me."

Chuck laughed again at her words. "Fair enough," he replied, before he began moving inside of her.

Sarah groaned at the friction caused by the hacker's movements. As pathetic as it sounded in her head, it really had been too long since they'd last copulated, even though their last time had only been yesterday morning, less than forty eight hours ago. But the way he felt inside her, how he stretched her deliciously or how he touched places inside her where she had never been touched before she met him, it was addictive. It made her understand people who couldn't live without drugs or alcohol. She finally understood that after living with Chuck Bartowski for three months that she couldn't live without him anymore, both physically and emotionally. And she was done pretending otherwise.

As he pumped in and out of her tightness, Chuck admired how beautiful Sarah looked, from her delicate lips parting to emit soft and erotic moans to how her generous rack bounced in reaction to his every thrust. Yet knowing that she was now his, and he was hers, made the whole experience, which was already quite marvellous, even better. Unable to help himself, Chuck brought his mouth to hers to capture her lips in another kiss, one that Sarah eagerly responded to, moaning into his mouth as she accepted his kiss.

Finally, the warm sensation of having his member surrounded by Sarah's wet pussy tipped Chuck to the edge, his desire overwhelming his restraint. He had wanted to hold out long enough to ensure Sarah came again, especially in wake of his words about worshiping her, but being inside her simply felt too good. "Fuck… I'm… c-cumming," he grunted as he broke their kiss, his seed erupt from his cock.

Sarah moaned in ecstasy as her depths were filled to the brim with his cum. Like their most recent time together, his orgasm triggering her own, voiding Chuck's concerns about not lasting long enough. She was amazed at how wonderful it felt to have him release himself inside of her, how warm she felt when his cum painted the inside of her pussy white, but then most of the sensations triggered by Chuck were warm and wonderful. "Oh god yes," she whispered reverently, as if she had been dying of thirst and stumbled upon an oasis.

Chuck's movements began to slow down as he rode out his climax, before stopping completely and gently pressing his wait against Sarah's body, their noses and foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes. "So how was that," Chuck questioned quietly, his usual charming grin on his face.

Sarah blinked for a moment before returning with a grin of her own. "Pretty amazing actually," she answered. "I never thought sex with you could get any better, but then I wasn't your girlfriend before either. Never thought our relationship status could actually make sex better."

Reluctantly for both parties, Chuck pulled his spent member out of Sarah, who pouted at the loss of his warmth inside her. He then flipped over his back onto what was now their bed and placed his arm around her. "It's only going to get better from here," he said to her as he pulled her naked body towards his own.

"Mmm, I definitely look forward to that," she murmured as she snuggled into his side, falling to slumber to have sweet dreams about her future with her boyfriend.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
